One of conventional casting molds is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. The casting apparatus described in Patent Document 1 is a low-pressure casting apparatus, which comprises an upper mold and a lower mold that form a casting cavity, a plurality of runners disposed in the lower mold and respective sprues from a stalk at a lower side to the runners at an upper side. Further, the sprues have different heights, and the casting apparatus further comprises a pre-heating means at an outer periphery of each of the sprues. In order to improve the releasability and the casting quality of the casting products, the temperature is controlled so that solidification of molten metal is completed approximately at the same time between the runners.